Annabeth Chase: The Hunter of Artemis
by MyTwinklingStar
Summary: Annabeth raised her right hand and recited, "I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." She was a hunter now. Eternal youth, incredible strength and strictly no guys.
1. Prologue

**Annabeth Chase: The Hunter of Artemis by MyTwinklingStar**

**Disclaimer: PJO isn't mine. And if it is mine, Percy and Annabeth would've been married and had little kids.**

**Prologue**

Annabeth raised her right hand and recited,_ "I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."_

She closed her eyes and felt strength—no, _power _radiating inside of her newly born body. It felt incredible, _she _felt incredible.

Annabeth opened her eyes slowly, only to see a faint silver glow emitting off from her body. After that, it flickered slightly and disappeared. Lady Artemis smiled, "Welcome, Annabeth Chase. You are now a Hunter of Artemis."

Around her, the hunters cheered and rejoiced. Artemis signaled them to a halt by lifting up her hand.

"Annabeth, I hope you know and understand the significance of the oath you just took. It signifies your life now," Artemis said. "You are now blessed with the gift of immortality but are sworn to never seek romantic interludes with _men_."

"Would never dream of it," Annabeth declared with finality.

* * *

_Annabeth had on her hands a cup of hot coco (With a dash of nectar of course) and was about to head over to Hermes Cabin in hopes to see Luke Castellan, her childhood sweetheart, and give the cup to him. _

_She was about to enter when she heard his voice. "Annabeth? You mean, Annabeth Chase?" Luke asked incredulously. "You're jealous of that wise girl?"_

_"Well, you were always protective of her, and, you knew each other since you were young! There's no way you don't feel anything towards her," a girl whined which Annabeth thought was vaguely familiar._

_"Come on, babe. Annabeth has nothing on you! She's a nobody. And I will never like her as much as I like you!" Tears __began falling from her eyes as she tightly clutched the cup on her hands. She couldn't believe it. Luke, her big brother, her first love, it was all a lie. All the affection he'd shown towards her was a joke. She can't believe she fell for all of it. All along she thought that Luke actually liked her; that maybe one day, he'll be hers, but no, those were just silly fantasies of her silly self._

_Wiping her tears away, she ran. Not back inside her cabin but away from camp itself. It was all too painful. She needed to accept the facts. He will never like her back. He loved someone else, and unfortunately, _she_ wasn't _her. _How could she have been so foolish! She was sure that her mother was gravely disappointed, but at that moment, she didn't care. heck, she didn't care if every living god hated her. The only thing that's important is to get away._

_She was actually tired of running away. She ran away when she was seven, knowing that her parents never thought of her as daughter and often considered as a freak. Since she was a demigod, monsters always came their way and her family always blamed her. They never loved her. And the only one she could count on was Luke__, but Luke already let her down and broke her heart. She's all alone now._

_As soon as she crossed the barrier, she knew she'd be in great danger. She didn't know where to go, what to do and what she really wanted. She is confused and lost, with no sense of direction at all. She ran as fast as she could, not knowing where she would actually go. __All she saw was trees. More trees. Shrubs. And... _

_Minotaur._

_Annabeth let out a squeak at the sight of the monster. The monster looked around, as if sensing her presence. She crouched down behind a sturdy looking tree, praying that she wouldn't be caught. _

_She heard the cracking of leaves and heavy footsteps getting closer and she could do nothing but cower in fear. The monster sniffed the air and Annabeth was sure she's a goner. _

_"Aah!" Annabeth screamed as she felt the monster's enormous hands around her body. She struggled but failed, knowing that the greater threat outweighed her, not only by the means of height and weight, but power too. The grip of the monster became tighter and was about to bring Annabeth to his mouth._

_'Luke, please help me,' Annabeth thought. She was about to surrender when she remembered the knife that Luke gave her when they were young. She reached into her boot and got hold of her celestial bronze knife. She then stabbed the Minotaur's finger with it and immediately, the monster winced and dropped her to the ground.  
_

_Annabeth was sure she heard broken bones at her fall but she didn't mind it at all, her only goal now is to get as far away as possible._

_While the monster was distracted, she stood up in pain and ran. She endured the growing pain in her back and at the same time, her moving foot, letting out a growl of agony in every step she took. _

_She heard a roar from where the monster stood and she was sure that it was coming right after her, and by this time, she didn't know what else to do. Her feet were giving up on her. And the monster was getting up to her._

_The Minotaur, determined to seize Annabeth, grasped a tree and threw it at her, therefore making Annabeth duck and fall. At that time, she knew that her struggles were futile. She was going to die._

_Suddenly, she saw a silver glow from the corner of her eyes, and there, she saw the goddess, Artemis and other girls fighting the Minotaur. Around them, gigantic dogs were fighting too. Arrows and spears came flying down on the monster, causing it to growl in anger. Some of the girls were tying ropes around its legs, making the monster fall. _

_Everything was all too beautiful to watch. She would've watched until they won if only her eyes followed and stayed open._

"Oh! So that's where we found you!" Thalia exclaimed after Annabeth finished her story. "It's a good thing that we came to the rescue. You can't always trust a super hero or a prince charming to save your life. Sometimes, the only people you need are hunters."

Thalia lifted up her cup of wine and yelled, "To Annabeth Chase: The Hunter of Artemis!"

* * *

**A/N: Second PJO fanfic! I really love this plot. The idea just popped inside my head, and really, I've thought of a great storyline already. I just hope that I won't be a lazy-ass author (again) and forget to update. Hopefully, I could continue this.**

**Anyways, hope you liked it!**

**-MTS**


	2. Chapter 1

**Annabeth Chase: The Hunter of Artemis**

**Disclaimer: Last night, I dreamt that PJO and its characters are mine, but sadly I woke up. So it's not mine anymore *sighs***

**A/N: You guisssee! Thank you so much for supporting this story. I've received A LOT of reviews, follows & favorites regarding this story and really, it feels good that people out there likes the stories I write. Once again, I thank you. :))**

**Dedication: This Chapter is dedicated to SeaBreeze Daughter of Poseidon. Quite an awesome person. Thanks for being there when I've had a load of rants!**

**Now without further interruptions, I give you, Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1**

"Annabeth!" Thalia called out. "Annabeth!"

"Would you keep your voice down? You will scare our catch!" Annabeth said as she crawled over to where she heard her friend's voice.

"Sorry..." Thalia replied in a hushed tone this time.

It was still dark out in the woods when the hunters of Artemis decided to hunt. It was their daily routine and they've figured through their years of hunting that it was easier to hunt at dawn than at any other part of the day. Sleeping and drowsy little critters were an easy target.

Well it's not like they were too chicken to fight them head on but simply because they were preserving energy for more larger threats that can come throughout the day. And since they were Half-bloods, danger was always on their way.

"So what do we have, Thals?"

"See that Grizzly Bear over there at the West side?" Thalia pointed out to the left where a huge brown-furred bear was sleeping under a cluster of rocks.

"I think we've spotted our first catch of the day, Thals." Annabeth whispered. "For the record though, that thing over there isn't a Grizzly Bear, but a Cinnamon Bear. Notice its fur. When you look quite closely, you'll see that it's not really brown, but a little red like Cinnamon as to where their na-"

"Okay, I get it. Now shut up and let's go get that Cinnamon Bear you were blabbering about." Thalia interrupted. Ugh! Having a daughter of Athena as a partner is really annoying sometimes.

Thalia was ready to spring in to action when Annabeth pulled her down and grabbed a fistfull of dirt in her hands. "Here, rub this on your body. Bears have an acute sense of smell, if it gets a whiff of your scent, it will wake up and we'll have to fight it. And just so you know, it's not pretty when you wake a bear up. Especially _that _kind of bear."

Okay, so maybe having a daughter of Athena as a partner isn't so bad after all.

Thalia did what she asked and rubbed the pile of soil into her face, arms, legs, and on her hunting gear. She saw Annabeth do the same.

Slowly, they approached the beast, carefully dodging twigs and leaves to avoid any noise. And since it was Annabeth's turn to kill the supposed "Catch of the Day", they had to move closer for Annabeth to stab it with her knife.

Thalia wondered why she's preferred to use a knife than an actual bow and arrow. She was simply talented at it. At practice, she'd always hit a bull's eye even when the target is moving. Artemis herself gave her a silver one, but she insisted on using the knife than to use the weapon of the Hunters. It was a good thing that Artemis was fond of her enough to allow her to use the knife.

Annabeth advanced forward and stopped abruptly when she finally reached the bear. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Annabeth did this everytime she encounters an innocent creature, especially a creature who cannot even fight back to save its own life. But she always does the job perfectly.

Opening her eyes and getting a little composure, she stroke the celestial bronze knife at the crook of the bear's neck where she knew that would kill it immediately.

The bear opened its eyes abruptly and let out a long ferocious growl. Seconds later, the Cinnamon Bear lay limp on the forest floors.

* * *

"Our sisters, Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace killed a total of 12 animals and battled 2 monsters today which adds up their points to: 3,746 animal kills and 3,323 monster kills after this month!" Zoe Nightshade announced to their fellow Hunters. "Their scores are now leading. Remember, thou still have five more months to catch up to them."

"Annabeth! We're leading! I'm sure that we'll win this yearly hunting competition! Imagine if we win... We'll be given a prize. I wonder what our price will be..." Thalia wondered.

Rumor has it that the prize that is given to the pair of hunters depends on what the hunter truly desires. Last year's winners, Janella Redwood and Maurice Pine, went inside Artemis' tent to claim their prize. When they went outside, they were smiling like crazy and when the other hunters asked what their prize was, they said that they vowed to never speak of it to anyone. Actually, every winner made the same oath to never tell. Hunters everywhere waited their time to be awarded and now, Annabeth and Thalia had the potential to win.

"Yeah, I wonder that too," Annabeth muttered as she proceeded to the camp fire.

The campfire was loud and noisy as usual. Hunters were scattered everywhere, doing their own thing.

Some where sitting on the logs (North, East, West and South logs, named respectively to their point of direction) surrounding the campfire itself, talking animatedly as food began to appear on their laps. Some where singing, dancing, _rejoicing_ after a long day of hunting. Others were just sitting peacefully, enjoying the company of their particular critter, despite the massive hurl of noise.

Annabeth and Thalia made their way towards their usual spots at the end of the East log with Lady Artemis and Zoe Nightshade in close proximity for they sat in the middle of the North log.

Suddenly, the loud and refined boom of a horn pierced through the sound of the campfire, grabbing the attention of every hunter and making them stop what they were previously doing.

"Attention all Hunters. Lady Artemis is to make an announcement. I request full solemnity as thou listens to what thy Ladyship has to say." Zoe proclaimed, not forgetting to add a bit of her archaic language into the sentence (something that the Hunters have gotten used to after all these years).

"Thank you, Zoe," Lady Artemis murmured. "As we all know, our location is getting fairly close to Long Island. And Long Island is where Camp-Half Blood is found. It is a tradition that we visit Camp-Half Blood from time to time..."

As Artemis continued her lecture, Annabeth can't help but flinch at the mention of _Camp Half-Blood. _The memory was still fresh in her mind. No matter how many times she tried to bury her memories of that place, the cut in her heart still stung.

"...So I'm here to announce that we'll be paying Camp Half-Blood a visit."

Annabeth froze on the spot. She knew right from the start where this speech was going but she held on to that string of hope that she was wrong.

No. No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening. She can't go back there. Not now. She isn't ready. Not yet ready to face _him. _

"We're _so_ going to beat those puny campers at the Capture the Flag event. Right Annabeth?" Thalia noticed Annabeth's lack of response. "Are you okay?"

Annabeth smiled weakly, "Yeah, right. Um, can you please excuse me, I need to go back to my tent now. I'm not feeling so well right now."

"But Annabeth, we're Hunters. We _never_ get sick," Thalia said matter-of-factly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I just need to sleep early, that's all. We need energy for tomorrow's hunt right?"

"Uh, yeah I guess. Maybe I could come with you, to see if you're alright?"

"Nah, I'm a Hunter, remember? I'll be fine," Annabeth assured.

"If you say so..." Thalia said with uncertainty. "Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight." Annabeth said as she went the other way towards her tent.

Annabeth felt as though the night had gotten colder. The winds had gotten harsher. And her tent had gotten farther.

She needed to talk to Lady Artemis about this. Surely she'll understand. But that's being a coward. And a Hunter was supposed to be fearless. Lady Artemis would be really disappointed. No, she isn't a chicken. She's a Hunter of Artemis.

_'I can do this! I can do this!' _Annabeth repeated over and over.

Suddenly, she stopped dead on her tracks. From a far she heard the sound of rustling leaves and the sound of broken twigs. Instantly, she shooed her anxious thoughts and grabbed a hold of her knife.

"Who's there?" Annabeth shouted. Nothing.

"I said who's there!" She shouted once again.

The rustling has become far more louder. "Show yourself!" Annabeth practically screamed.

"...Help! Is anyone out there?" She heard a faint cry. "Help! Please..."

Annabeth came closer behind the big bush. Sure enough, there was another cry of pain. "Please! Help me!"

She placed her knife back inside her pocket and moved closer until she was sure that there was no threat around.

A silhouette came to view and Annabeth was now sure that this figure is no threat at all. It was walking quite unsteadily and it would hastily try to find a tree to steady itself. "Is anyone out there? Help me please..."

Annabeth ran towards it as it groped yet to another tree. As she moved in closer, she found out that this creature is actually a _boy. _

The boy was greatly wounded. Blood stains covered his whole body, his shirt cover with muck and his face was greatly afraid. She casted all her men prejudices away and came closer.

"I'm here to help you," Annabeth said. "Can you walk for a little while longer? We're almost at our place."

"Y-yes... I can. Thank you."

Annabeth served as a tree to the guy, even if he was a little taller than she was. He placed his wounded arm over Annabeth's neck (Too much for her liking) and together, they walked towards her tent.

She knew that this was hard for him but he endured it nonetheles. Somehow, it reminded Annabeth of herself when she ran away from camp. Maybe this was what she looked like when she was found by the Hunters.

"We're almost there." Annabeth said when she spotted her tent.

"Yes, I can already see it..." He whispered.

They walked a few steps more and finally they reached her tent. Immediately, she placed his broken body to her bed.

When he felt the soft cushion of a bed, he knew he was going to be fine. He closed his eyes and immediately, the call of his fatigue won him down, silently whispering thanks to his savior.

* * *

**A/N: Who's finally done with Chapter 1? This girl! So thanks a lot for your support. I hope you liked this chapter (I certainly did). And hopefully I've given you something worth reading. Ja!**

**-MTS**


	3. Chapter 2

**Annabeth Chase: The Hunter of Artemis**

**A/N: Here's a chapter to celebrate the day that I've finally got my hands on House of Hades!**

**Disclaimer: PJO & HoO belongs to the author that said: **

**"To my wonderful readers:  
Sorry about that last cliff-hanger.  
Well, no, not really. HAHAHAHA.  
But seriously, I love you guys." **

**Seriously, Rick Riordan could be mean if he wanted to.  
**

**Chapter 2**

To say that Thalia was surprised is an understatement. Flabbergasted is the closest word she could recall to actually describe what she was actually feeling.

What would a Hunter feel when she finds an unknown, half-naked stranger lying asleep on her best friend's bed while the owner of the bed was sitting on her bunk with her head resting on the stranger's arm? And to think that this stranger is from the opposite sex. The kind that the Hunters of Artemis simply loathed.

This was not a very neat sight.

Thalia fought the urge to scream at the sight but instead pulled the stranger off of Annabeth's bed by flipping his body to ground and pinning him with her knee.

"Who are you and what did you do to Annabeth!" Thalia glowered ferociously, pushing him further down the ground.

The stranger was too stunned to even groan in pain, but Annabeth quickly recovered. She tried prying Thalia off of the man. "Thals, get off. You're hurting him!"

"So you're defending him now?" Thalia shouted back. "We're sisters, Annabeth! Sisters!"

"Thals, it's not what you think. He's greatly injured. He needs help." Annabeth tried to explain, but unfortunately, Thalia remained as stubborn as always.

Annabeth tried shoving her off, but Thalia was one hard-headed (not to mention heavy) lass. She could already see the poor fellow wincing every time Thalia shifted. And that poor dude was already recovering. And _this _happens to him.

"Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase, what's all this ruckus about?" Zoe Nightshade called out as she approached Tent number 46. When she finally reached the tent, Zoe gasped, "Oh my flipping Underworld!"

* * *

"Would you please so kindly explain what the both of you have been doing on _top _of a _male_?" '_Little' _Artemis said.

Thalia spoke first, "This morning, I came to check on Annabeth because she left early last night. I saw this..." Thalia glanced at the boy (who was looking at the floor for some reason). "... Person, asleep on Annabeth's bed. I did the most logical thing to do. I judo-flipped him and demanded answers."

"And?" Zoe asked.

"He didn't say anything though."

"That's it?"

"Yes. Well, my part of the story that is," Everyone looked at Annabeth.

"I think we need a little more of your insight of the story, Annabeth."

Annabeth closed her eyes. "First of all, it's not what you all think. This is all just a big misunderstanding," She looked over to Thalia. "After talking to you last night, I headed straight to my tent. But half-way there, I heard someone calling for help. I found him there in the forest, injured and bloody. I helped him of course. We headed to my tent and I fixed him up there."

Thalia looked sorry as she glanced over to the guy. "Um, sorry... Uh, what's your name again?"

The guy looked up, and it was the first time that Annabeth had looked at him straight on (without gunk and blood on his face, that is). "Percy. Percy Jackson," He said. His sea-green eyes fully adjusting to the environment surrounding him.

"Percy, I'm really sorry. I didn't know, I just... You know, thought you were an intruder..." Thalia muttered.

"No, it's fine. I understand."

_'Little' _Artemis spoke up this time. "So Percy Jackson, are you perhaps... A demigod?"

Percy looked scandalized. "What? How'd you know?"

"Perhaps you didn't know, Percy Jackson. But I'm the virgin goddess of the Hunt, sometimes the Moon, and sometimes, of _childbirth. _I feel both the mortal side and the god side of yourself."

"But you're just a kid!" Percy blurted out without filtering his thoughts.

Artemis smiled, "Yes, you may see me as a child, but whether you believe me or not, I'm the goddess of the Hunt." Artemis stopped for a moment. "I refuse to reveal myself in front of a stranger such as yourself."

Percy was stunned. She _is_ a goddess. Only gods and goddesses could read minds.

Artemis continued, "Percy Jackson, what brings you to our place?"

"I, uh... The matter cannot be discussed with mere strangers either," Percy glanced towards Annabeth, Thalia, and Zoe.

Annabeth had one thought in mind: MERE STRANGERS?! After she took care of him, he regarded her as a MERE STRANGER?!

"All right," Artemis gestured to them. "Zoe, Annabeth, Thalia, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have to dismiss all of you."

They all bowed, "Yes, Lady Artemis."

The three of them walked out silently, parting ways when Zoe instructed the both of them to go back to business.

The two decided to hunt for awhile even though the sun was up and about. They managed to snag a few animals without alerting a nearby monster so it was pretty much an easy day.

They headed toward their tents for lunch only to find it in a heap load of mess. Only now did they realize the disaster they've created that morning.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Thalia muttered as she helped tidying up the mess she just made awhile ago. "It's almost noon. They've talked for the last 6 hours."

"It must be a very urgent matter, we wouldn't be kicked out if it wasn't." Annabeth said. "I'm curious though."

Thalia looked up with a devious smile playing on her lips. "Curious enough to secretly listen to them?"

"Eavesdrop? No way! I respect Lady Artemis' orders and eavesdropping is not right!" Annabeth declared.

"Come on, Annabeth. I bet your head is aching to _know _what they're talking about."

"Of course not!" Annabeth lied. Who could blame her? She was Athena's daughter. She practically _craved_ knowledge.

Thalia turned on her heels. "Okay, you say so. If you're looking for me, I'd be at Artemis' tent."

Annabeth closed her eyes before saying, "Okay, okay! You got me. Now what do we do?"

* * *

"I don't think we could hear them from here," Annabeth said quietly. "And I don't think this branch is strong enough to hold the both of us."

"The reason why we can't hear them is because you keep on talking. We're Hunters remember? Improved senses?"

It took them three seconds for them to formulate the plan and at least thirty minutes for them to find a tree close enough to Artemis' tent and climb it without anyone hearing them. Still, she thought it'd be easier to just stay close to their tent and run away when they sense them coming out but Thalia insisted that they'll see their shadows from the outside.

"Listen," Thalia whispered. "I think I hear Lady Artemis' voice."

Annabeth lowered her head down, her hand growing tighter on the rough branch as she listened to the goddess and the strange demigod's conversation.

They heard muffled voices which they barely understood. There were words that they actually heard but not enough to make up the sentence.

"It doesn't make any sense at all," Annabeth said. She recalled the words she heard. 'Outrageous', 'Unreal', 'Impossible'. All of which Lady Artemis exclaimed that made the words loud enough for both of them to hear.

"You're right. Forget I ever planned this. This is stupid." Thalia shaked her head. "Lady Artemis charmed this tent. I just know it."

Thalia started climbing down and Annabeth followed after. When Thalia was only meters to the ground, she jumped with so much grace that Annabeth didn't even hear a '_thud_' when she reached the ground.

Annabeth was about to jump too when Thalia hooted like an owl and ran off. Hooting was Annabeth and Thalia's way of warning each other, and in this case, it was Thalia's way of saying that somebody was about to leave the tent.

Seconds later, Percy Jackson stepped outside. Annabeth waited for Artemis to follow but no one came. She took it as a sign that Artemis would be resting and would go out later at the camp fire.

She look towards where Percy stood, only to find him gone. Slowly, she climbed down, not trusting her instincts to jump for she doubted that she'll be as quiet as Thalia.

She continued climbing down when the tree suddenly shook. She looked down to see the one and only, Percy Jackson, who was whacking the tree with a sword.

"Stop doing that!" Annabeth shouted cautiously, keeping her voice down to avoid Artemis hearing her.

"Were you listening to us?" Percy asked dubiously.

"Of course not! I was bird hunting, you idiot." She lied.

Percy snorted. "Bird hunting? On top of a goddess' tent? Wouldn't you rather go bird hunting somewhere in the forest?"

"No, I prefer staying here, thank you very much."

"Really? I bet Artemis would love to know that. Maybe she'll turn you into an owl so you can stay there as much as you liked."

"Funny you mentioned that. I bet my mom, Athena would very much adore having a new pet owl named Percy Jackson. Remind me to tell her that later, okay?"

"Nah, I'll pass. I'm actually fine with staying half-human, half-god. You?"

"I'm perfectly fine! Now would you please step aside?" Annabeth practically screamed if she wasn't restraining herself.

"Push the tree aside? Okay!" Percy tackled the tree with his body—his _healed_ body, Annabeth guessed.

"That's not what I meant!" Sadly, Percy kept on tackling it, making it harder for Annabeth to hold on. She could already feel her fingers slipping.

"Tell me the truth. You were listening to us, aren't you?"

Percy kicked the tree several times before Annabeth fessed up. "Okay, okay! I was eavesdropping. I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, I didn't hear any of it. Promise!"

"So you were eavesdro-"

"Aaaaahh!" Annabeth screeched when she fell. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact but the impact never came, she fell in the hands of Percy, who was clearly as stunned as she was.

They stared at each other for awhile. Gray connecting with green. Both feeling grateful for having the other.

"I guess we're even," he laughed. "You saved my life, I saved yours."

"Thank you," Annabeth whispered softly.

Only then did she realize that her arms were clinging to his neck, how he held her body close. Close enough to feel each other's breaths. She was _this_ close to the opposite gender. Dangerously close.

"Uh, you could put me down now," she spoke first.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Percy placed her down as she said. "By the way, thanks for saving me, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled. "Thanks for saving me too, Percy."

She headed towards her tent silently, recalling the events of the day. They were in the first name basis. Something she shouldn't have done with a male stranger. Now she had to make sure that that's where they'll stay. First name basis. Nothing more.

* * *

**A/N: Yey! I updated! To tell you the truth, I wasn't actually planning on updating, but reading Percy and Annabeth in HoH gave me inspiration to write this so, yey for HoH inspiration! Who else got their own copy? You can die with me! XD.**

**Ja!**

**-MTS**


End file.
